The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a blade of a hockey stick or the like, in which method strengthening layers are arranged in vertical sides of a core of the blade manufactured of a wear-resistant plastic material such that at least at a lower edge of the blade, the blade core extends farther than the strengthening layers and forms a wear-resistant border for the edge.
The invention further relates to a blade of a hockey stick or the like, the blade comprising a core of the blade and strengthening layers arranged in vertical sides of the blade core, the blade core being made of a wear-resistant plastic material and at least at a lower edge of the blade, the blade core extending farther than the strengthening layers, whereby the lower edge of the blade is provided with a wear-resistant border.
The invention further relates to a blade core comprising vertical sides, a lower edge to be arranged against a playing surface and an upper edge opposite to the lower edge, a tip and a heel, the blade core being manufactured of a plastic material.
Conventionally, the blades of hockey sticks and bandy sticks or the like have been manufactured by gluing together several sheets of wood. In order to make the blades stronger, layers of fiber-reinforced plastic, e.g. fiberglass, have been combined with the wooden layers. Such a structure is lightweight but not durable enough in connection with slap shots in particular. Furthermore, the lower edge of the blade, i.e. the edge facing the playing surface, wears down, which may cause reinforcing fibers of the laminate layer at the lower edge of the blade to break down and the lamination to be torn, which means that the structure is substantially impaired. A game resembling ice-hockey is increasingly being played on roller-skates as well. The playing surface is then the floor of a sports center or even asphalt, in which case the stick should be substantially more wear-resistant than when playing on slippery ice in the conventional manner. Attempts have been made to improve the wear-resistance of the blade structure by replacing the wooden core with a blade core manufactured of a thermoplastic plastic material. Fiber-reinforced stiffening layers have been laminated in the side surfaces of such a core such that the plastic blade core at least at the lower edge of the blade extends farther than the laminate layers, thus forming a wear-resistant border. This blade structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,269 has become known particularly for its high wear-resistance. Players, however, find the blade too heavy. Furthermore, some players are not satisfied with the playing characteristics of the blade because they feel the blade is insensitive when it comes to handling a puck.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method enabling a simple way to manufacture blades of a stick. A further object is to provide a blade which has good mechanical properties with respect to its weight and which is easy to manufacture. A still further object is to provide a blade core which enables strong blades with good playing characteristics to be manufactured.
A method of the invention is characterized by using a premanufactured blade core, at least one side of the blade core being provided with a flat recess which is parallel with a surface of the side and which is at least approximately similar in length to the blade core, and embedding a structural layer in said recess to strengthen the blade.
Furthermore, a blade of a stick according to the invention is characterized in that at least one side of the blade core is provided with a flat recess parallel with a surface of the blade, and that at least one of strengthening layers in the side of the blade is arranged in said recess.
Further, a blade core of the invention is characterized in that at least one side of the blade core is provided with a flat recess for arranging a strengthening layer, the recess being parallel with a surface of the blade core.
The idea underlying the invention is that the inner part of the blade comprises a blade core manufactured of a wear-resistant plastic material, the blade core at least at the lower edge of the blade extending farther than the strengthening layers arranged in the sides of the blade core, thus forming a wear-resistant border. A side of the blade core is provided with a flat recess wherein at least one of the layers strengthening the structure of the blade is arranged. The recess is parallel with the surface of the side of the blade core, i.e. vertical, and at least approximately similar in length to the blade core.
The idea underlying a preferred embodiment of the invention is that at least one side of the blade core is provided with at least two recesses which narrow stepwise from the surface of the blade core towards the inner part thereof. The surface area of the strengthening structural layer arranged in an inner recess is thus smaller than the surface area of the layer arranged in an outer recess. If desired, all strengthening structural layers attached to the sides of the blade core may be embedded in the recesses of the blade core.
The idea underlying a second preferred embodiment of the invention is that wooden strengthening layers are arranged in the inner recesses while the outer recesses are provided with layers made of a fiber-reinforced plastic material.
The idea underlying a third embodiment of the invention is that the blade is assembled from premanufactured structural components, such as a blade core and reinforcing elements cut to correspond the shape of the recesses to be attached thereto.
An advantage of the invention is that the blade is simultaneously wear-resistant and rigid but still lightweight. This is enabled by the recesses provided in the blade core wherein the layers stiffening the blade structure are arranged. Particularly when wood, which is lighter than the material of the blade core, is used as the strengthening layer the weight decreases significantly. The volume of the recesses is then replaced by a lighter material, which results in good weight/rigidity ratio for the blade. Furthermore, at the edges, which are subjected to impacts and wear, the blade core manufactured of a wear-resistant plastic material extends farther than the rest of the components, thus forming a border to protect the blade structure. The playing characteristics, i.e. the feel for the puck, of the blade of the invention are also good. An important advantage is also that the blade structure is well suited for industrial mass production, which enables sticks to be manufactured at competitive prices. The blade is quick to assemble from premanufactured components and the assembly may be carried out even in one automated stage of operation.